I Will Steal Your Heart
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Hao is a thief who will steal everything that caught his interest, and Yoh interested him but as a Prince, Yoh want to put him in jail. Will Hao success stealing Yoh's heart? Or will Yoh success to caught him first?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

'_Stands for voice from the past'_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

_**Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone**_

* * *

**I Will Steal Your Heart, part 1**

* * *

Hello there, Oyamada-san, I will steal your Fortune of Mermaid tonight at 9 o'clock. Be prepared, since I expect some resistance from you, or else I will get bored.

Phoenix The Phantom Thief

"So, you found this notice on your front door this morning?" A teen boy wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt covered by aqua blue shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a black sneakers and a black hat asked the person sit across of him, an old man wearing a black tuxedo who is none other than the head of Oyamada family himself, Mansumi Oyamada.

"Yes, Prince." Mansumi answered uneasily.

"Didn't I make myself clear that I don't want to be called that when I'm out of my castle? Not to mention I'm in disguise now." Asakura Yoh as The Prince of Forestria asked in a low voice filled with threat, but his expression is calm and a smile formed by his lips.

Mansumi gulped, "I, I'm sorry." he correct himself, his body shivered when he felt a chill downed his spine.

Even if he is a Prince, Yoh dislike to be called a Prince when he is outside and in disguise, not to mention that Mansumi is Yoh's best friend's father, Manta Oyamada, there's no way Yoh wanted to be called Prince by him in public place like the restaurant they are currently in.

Yoh smiled again, but this one is an easy going smile, he is glad that Mansumi understand what he wanted. Well, more like he is scared the hell out of him when he heard Yoh's cold and calm threat that so clear in his voice, "So, what is this 'Fortune of Mermaid' that Phoenix mentioned?" he asked in carefree way.

"It's Oyamada's family heirloom, Fortune of Mermaid is a blue jewel with mermaid picture inside that set on a silver ring." Mansumi answered as he showed the picture to Yoh, seems like he had gone into work mode and forget who he is talking to, not that Yoh minded about it, he is glad in fact, "We displayed it in the Oyamada's Exhibition Building, my son said that you can help us with this problem".

Yoh nodded solemnly, he is actually has a laid back personality, but he is always enjoy it when he has something to challenged, "Sure, I will do my best." he said cheerfully, giving the old man his trademark grin, "Now, since we are in a restaurant, why don't we eat something?" he offered in friendly way.

* * *

_There are_ _many guards inside, and many people come to watch me too_. Phoenix smirked as he observed the Fortune of Mermaid exhibition room from the second floor, he had passed the security in the entrance too easily, so he was a bit disappointed. He sighed in disappointment, he went through all the trouble to send the notice personally so that they will be prepared, but the security is lacking.

_Just like usual, their security is lacking and I'm bored to death, if only boredom can kill someone, I'm sure I would die long time ago_. Fortunately for him, there's many people want to see him in action, so his mood lightened a bit and he won't get too bored during his action later.

There's still an hour before the promised time though, so he decided to take a look at the exhibition room and prepared his way out first rather than just stay still doing nothing while waiting which definitely make him bored.

During his observation, he noticed that the exhibition room is only plain square room, like all the other rooms. There's a glass box in the middle of the big room and there are more than 10 guards circling it, Hao sighed again, _that's a really weak protection for the infamous Fortune of Mermaid since the opponent is me, the untouchablePhoenix The Phantom Thief, no one can stop me from getting what I wants._

Then his eyes moved to the crowd of people, among those people inside, there's the Oyamada family, the head of the family whose name is Mansumi Oyamada and his son whose name is Manta Oyamada. He smirked at the sight of them, they are noble family and yet their body is short, that Manta boy can be mistaken as a 5 years old kid, he chuckled softly at the thought.

Then a loud scream reach his ears, causing him to turned at the crowd at the entrance of the room, "Dragon!" his eyebrows lifted, _Dragon?_ He turned his gaze to the new figure entering the exhibition room, he can tell that the new figure is a boy but he can't see the teen's face.

The teen is wearing something like a tight black t-shirt inside a white short sleeves coat, and when he turned to face the Oyamadas, Phoenix can see a Dragon picture on his back. He also wearing a single Leaf shaped earring on his right ear, a green jeans and a simple black Ninja's style half mask that covered his lower face, a double green belts and a black boots.

The teen's clothes style is similar with Phoenix, the different is he is wearing a tight red t-shirt inside a black short sleeves coat with a Phoenix picture on the back, a pair of Star shaped earrings on both ears, a black jeans and a simple black Ninja's style half mask like the one Dragon wears, a double red belts and a pair of red boots. But he is wearing a cream colored cloak to hide his working clothes for now, even if there's only a few on the second floor, he wouldn't want to be seen before the promised time.

"Dragon, I'm glad you can come!" He heard the heir of Oyamada family exclaimed excitedly, he wodered if this Dragon is somehow related to the Oyamadas, "I was scared that you can't make it" he sighed in relief then, clearly relieved that Dragon can come.

The Dragon, well it's certainly an alias, chuckled at the short boy's antics when he jumped up and down in excitement, "There's no way I can't make it, I want to see this Phoenix, and no one will be able to get in my way." He said calmly, and for unknown reason, Phoenix knows that what he said is true and that's definitely something new for Phoenix since he that's the first time he saw the boy, then looked around, "What time is it again? The time Phoenix will show up".

"9 P.M." Answered the head of the Oyamada family with nervousness, Phoenix caught a bit of doubt in his voice, "I really hope that you can protect the Fortune of Mermaid, Dragon The Tracker".

The Dragon nodded and takes a look at the glass box but said nothing more, this makes Phoenix frowned. He felt like he had heard the name of Dragon before, he just can't placed where or when, then the piece of memory surfaces, the one he had when he was finished his training with his butler.

_'Please be careful on your work as Phoenix from now on, there's a rumor that a person nicknamed Dragon The Tracker show up and successfully caught 3 thieves in a row in just a week'_

_Dragon The Tracker?_ Phoenix blinked, _I heard that Dragon is a natural enemy of all type of thieves, will he be a worth opponent for me?_ He didn't take it seriously that time, since all the thieves Dragon had caught all this time are only weaklings or clumsy thieves. So, he decided to just shrugghed it off and thinks of how he will make his escape this time.

After he succeed in stealing the ring later, he will jumped back to the second floor using the decoration for his advantage. He turned to look at his surrounding, after he jumped back to the second floor, he will run as fast as he can to the balcony to flee.

He smirked as he worked to unlock the door, it's an easy job for him to unlocked a simple lock like the one they had in the window seeing as he is the most strongest and untouchable thief in history and all. He will success again this time, he will steal the Fortune of Mermaid and appear at the front page of the latest newspaper the next day.

* * *

"How long until the promised time?" Dragon, who is actually Asakura Yoh himself, the Prince of Forestria, asked his friend with excitement. He can't help himself but feel excited, he just like it when he know he would come face to face with Phoenix The Phantom Thief who was always appear at the first page of the latest newspaper after he succeed every one of his actions, he would encounter someone who is strong for once.

"There's still 10 minutes until 9 P.M." Manta answered nervously, suddenly feeling nervous , "Say, Dragon, why do you want to see this Phoenix?" he asked as he looked around the room.

"There's no particular reason, I just want to see who is this thief that said to be so skilled at stealing until he had this many admirers." Yoh answered calmly, it's a half lie since he is not sure what's his best friend would think if he knows Yoh's real intention to fight with Phoenix. He played his Leaf earring with one hand and gesturing at the crowd with the other hand to point out what's he mean by admirers, most of the crowds are Phoenix admirers, "And also, as a Prince, I want to catch this thief myself." He whispered the word 'Prince' so that no one will heard him, it may be sounded strange, but he just doesn't like it when he has to appeared in public as a Prince. He dislikes all those eyes observing all his movements, even the insignificant one like visiting his friends.

Manta simply laughed humorlessly at that, sometimes Yoh is just strange for him. Even if Yoh is his best friend, he has always been a bit of mystery for his friends, even his best friend couldn't figure what was it that's going on in his best friend's head.

The last minute until 9 o'clock, Yoh watch the Fortune of Mermaid closely, he won't let the ring to get stolen. As the time turned exactly 9, someone dropped behind the glass box and smashed the box, get the ring and jumped back to the second floor with the help of the curtain which is used as decoration, all that had done in a few second only.

After he snapped out of his shock, Yoh followed him to the second floor, "Stop right there, Phoenix!" he yelled as they get to the balcony, "I won't let you escape with the ring!".

Phoenix chuckled, "And what can you do?" he asked as he rummage his coat's inner pocket, then shot the gun he just picked from his pocket to the building across the Oyamada's Exhibition Building, forming a line of wire from the building to his gun.

Phoenix winked at Yoh before pressed the trigger below the one to shot a bullet, he flew to the other building easily. Gritted his teeth, Yoh get the same type of gun from his coat's pocket and shot to the building across from the building he is currently in and followed after the thief.

Yoh didn't wait for him to get to the other building before he released the wire from the building, causing him to landed before Phoenix and run to the thief direction.

Phoenix saw the Dragon's action and smirked to himself, the Dragon is an interesting fellow to him, there's no one capable of chasing after him with the same level the Dragon is in. He released the wire from the building and as soon as he landed, he ran away from the approaching Dragon.

He never expected to meet someone from his skill level though, so he had no choice but to run and hoped he can losing him on the way, but to no avail, Dragon is still a mere meter behind him. "There's no choice then." He murmured to himself and search for his pocket as he run, he remembered he keep some equipment in his pocket, _Bingo_, he thought as he got what he want.

Yoh saw through everything, from the way Phoenix run he wanted to make Yoh lose his way, and now from the way his right hand move to his front and stay there as he run, Yoh knows that Phoenix planned for a fight since he can't success in making Yoh lose his way. So, Yoh also get his short sword from the place in his inner coat, he took out the sword and let the scabbard stay inside, he is ready for a fight.

What was Yoh hasn't ready is when Phoenix turned around in a flash and attacked him using a dagger with the same power level with him, not to mention his skill is high. Yoh managed to blocked the attack though, as a Prince he had to undergo an extreme training from his fighting teachers, Anna Kyoyama and Amidamaru, so he has prepared for any sudden attack to protect himself.

"You are one of high skilled people." Phoenix said as he continue to attack Yoh, he can heard the amusement and intrigued in Phoenix's voice, "Say, Dragon, why don't you let me go?".

Yoh smirked to himself, this thief is a strange one, of all the thieves he had confronted, Phoenix is the only one to asked something to him rather than yelled all curse words to him when he cornered them. "Well, I just want to catch you myself." He aswered cheerfully, "You are also a pretty high skilled one, most of the thieves were already knocked out by now." He turned his expression to a serious expression, which is a very rare sight to be seen seeing as he is an easy going person, "I can't let you go, that ring is my friend's family heirloom".

"Oh, but Phoenix will get everything that caught his interest. And unfortunately for your friend and his family family, this ring had caught Phoenix's interest." Phoenix said in third person point of view, he broke Yoh's short sword with great force and winked at Yoh, "Can you tell me your real name, Dragon?" his voice sounded full of interest and amusement.

"I won't, I prefers to work in secret." Yoh said with a sigh, admitting his defeat, he threw his broken sword away, "I will send you to jail, definitely, but for now I have to retreat." Yoh turned around, he take a few steps but then stopped, he looked behind to see Phoenix watch him still with interest. "In your next action, I will be there to catch you, be prepared since I will fight with my all next time." With that, he ran back to his friend's place.

* * *

Phoenix stared at Dragon's retreating back, _he is an interesting fellow_, he chuckled to himself, _I wonder who is he actually?_ With questions and wonders about Dragon still lingering in Phoenix head, he went back to his mansion.

But first, he ran into an empty alley and went in to an abandoned apartment building, he had placed his change clothes in the building before he went to work as Phoenix.

Finished his change, Phoenix is now wearing a simple black long sleeves shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of black sneakers, a pair of star earrings and a blue hat. He put the ring in his jeans and folded Phoenix's uniform inside a bag for traveling so he won't attracted attention, after that he walked towards his mansion's direction.

"I'm back." He called out as he opened the front door and closed it behind him, he dropped his bag with a thud and removed his shoes.

"Welcome back, Hao-sama." A person wearing a butler uniform said calmly as he lifted Phoenix's bag, "Is it a success?" he asked his master.

"Yeah, there's a bit of problem though, I never expected that I will came face to face with Dragon The Tracker." Phoenix, whose real name is Hao Douji, answered his butler question.

"What?!" There's a unison of yells of shock from the living room where all the occupants gathered to welcomed the master.

"Is that true, Hao-sama?" His butler asked in shock.

Hao nodded his head nonchalantly, "Yes, that's why I'm a bit late, this Dragon is at the same level as mine." he said calmly and flopped down on a sofa beside the fireplace, "He is an interesting fellow though, so Luchist." he looked at his butler, "Search all information about Dragon The Tracker, as fast as you can".

Luchist sweat dropped but nodded anyway, "Understood." He answered and walked away to work immediately.

"Hao-sama, Hao-sama." A little African girl with big eyes called in excitement, she is wearing a cream colored dress with a big black ribbon on her back, "Can Opacho see the ring?" she hoped to the space beside Hao with ease.

Hao smiled softly at her, "Sure Opacho." He answered with equally soft tone as he fishing on his jeans pocket, "But why are you still calling me with –sama? You are my adopted sister, so call me with Nii-san is okay, Opacho." He handed the little girl the ring he just stole.

Opacho giggle happily as she looked at the ring, "Okay, Opacho will call Hao with Nii-san, Hao-niisan." She chirped joyously.

"Woah, is that the infamous Fortune of Mermaid, Hao-sama?" An orange haired girl asked him as she take a look from behind Opacho.

Hao simply nodded and walked to his room, but not before ordered, "Keep the ring in a small ring box inside my desk's drawer later".

* * *

"I'm really sorry!" Yoh clasped his hands together and bowed deeply to the father and son of Oyamada family, "Not enough I failed to catch him, but he managed to fleed with the ring, I'm sorry".

Mansumi sighed and Manta shook his head, "No, it's alright." Mansumi said in defeat, "We all know that it's not easy to catch Phoenix, even to make him fail is very difficult".

"That's right, Dragon, we understand if you failed." Manta said reassuringly with a smile, "We won't blame you, it's not even your fault to begin with, so there's no need for you to apologize to us".

Yoh sighed in defeat and nodded, "Okay, then if you excuse me, I need to be back to my place." He waved at them and walked slowly to the palace's direction.

* * *

The next morning, Hao was reading at the dining table while waiting for his breakfast when Luchist placed an envelope on the table before him, "It's the data of Dragon The Tracker, it seems like his identity is not fully a secret, all the noble families knows about Dragon's true identity." He reported.

Hao raised an eyebrow at that, he put down the newspaper and take the envelope, he rip the envelope and takes out the letter inside. The letter has only a few lines :

**Dragon The Tracker's True Identity**

Asakura Yoh

The Prince of Forestria

15 years old

"Only this?" Hao asked in surprise, he know very well about Luchist's ability to find just about every information around the Kingdom of Forestria, there's no way anyone can hide their information from Luchist.

"Yes, Hao-sama." Luchist answered calmly, "It's very hard to get information about Royal Family, so I and my friends can only get his name, official job and age." Even if his voice calm, Hao can detected a hint of frustration in his voice.

Hao smirked, "Well, more harder to get the more I want it." He said calmly, "Luchist, I have an order for you".

* * *

"YOH, WAKE UP!" An anger filled scream can be heard through the entire palace, causing the said teen to jumped from his bed and fell to the floor.

Yoh moaned when he get up while scratching the back of his head, "What a way to wake me up." He mumbled to himself and started to dressed himself. After he finished with dressed himself and washed his face, he stepped out from his bedroom and walked to the dining room.

Right after he entered the dining room, he was welcomed by the angry Anna, his female fighting teacher. She is wearing a simple black sleeveless dress like usual and a red scarf on her neck, "What time do you think it is?" she asked angrily as she pointed at the clock that stand on the wall which shows that it's 7 in the morning already, "You late for your morning training, don't tell me you forget?" she narrowed her eyes.

Yoh laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, Anna." He said with a sheepish grin, "I was stayed up late last night, and couldn't sleep too".

Anna sighed and nodded in defeat, "That's mean you went out again last night, who was the opponent?" she asked casually

Yoh walked to his usual spot on the dining table, "Phoenix the Phantom Thief." He said shortly and started to eat.

"Phoenix?" Horo Horo, a blue haired boy as one of his official guards, asked in surprise, "No way, who was the winner?" he earned a slap smack on the back on his head from his fellow guard, "What was that for, Ren?!" he yelled to the single spike haired Chinese boy, earning another smack from the boy.

"Phoenix has not put in jail yet, that's means that Dragon was lost last night." He said in annoyance, "The smacks are for your rude behavior to the Prince and for your loud yell, we are only guards, remember it." He narrowed his eyes and his voice cold.

"Well, it's alright, Ren." Yoh said with a carefree grin, "As long as we are not in public, you can call me by name, like Anna. We are friends after all, so it's okay with me, as long as we are not in public".

"As long as we are not in public." Ren repeated slowly, then he sighed tiredly, "I know you are carefree, Yoh-sama, but you are a Prince, please be more serious with your job".

"That's right, Yoh." Anna agreed, "It's not that matter with me since I'm basically your adopted sister, but they are only guards, they will get in trouble if they don't call you with honorific." She explained sternly, "Even if you are alone with them, they still need to call you with honorific, I don't care if they treat you like a friend though".

Yoh sighed, he knows that he would never be able to win against Anna in verbal fight, "Alright." He said in defeat, then there's a knock on the door. Yoh turned to see that Amidamaru, his male fighting teacher with his white hair tied in low pony tail, walked to him with an envelove in his hand.

"Prince Yoh, there's a letter for you from the Douji of noble family." He said politely as he handed the letter to Yoh.

Raising an eyebrow, Yoh opened the envelope and read the letter.

Your Highness AsakuraYoh

The Prince of Forestria,

I'm the heir of Douji family, Hao Douji. I humbly want to tell you that I'm going to pay a visit to your palace this evening, I hope you don't mind my impolite way of writing because I'm not that good with language. The plan is for me to visit the palace at 6 P.M. in order for the Douji family not lose their connection with the Royal Family.

The Heir of Douji Family,

Hao Douji

Yoh blinked, _what a sudden visit, and a strange one_. _People normally visited the palace to meet with the King and Queen, not with the Prince, and if this Hao Douji want to make sure the line between the two family is not severed, he need to meet with the King, not the Prince._ Yoh looked up to Amidamaru, "The Heir of Douji family will come to the palace at 6 P.M. make sure the guards know about this, and tell Ryu to make Japanese foods for dinner and the dinner wil be at the back garden, also tell him to prepare Green tea for tonight." He ordered calmly, then he looked at Anna, "Anna, cancel all my training schedule for today, get Eliza to prepare a set suitable clothes for the visit instead. Also, tell Pirika and Tamao to prepare some cookies for the guest." He then looked at Ren and Horo Horo, "The two of you will be in charge of the guest safety, in case we get attacked or anything, you have to protect the guest".

"Yes, Prince." They all said together and leave immediately, it's rare for Yoh to give an order, he prefer to asked than to ordered people. So, in a rare occasion when he gave order, everyone would get to work immediately.

_I wonder, what's the hidden motive this Hao Douji want to meet me?_

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : This one will be short, only 4 chapter!

Hao : You sure?

Yoh : For real?

Froim : Of course!

Anna : Please review.

Hao & Yoh : Anna speak politely?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

'_Stands for voice from the past'_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

_**Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone**_

* * *

**I Will Steal Your Heart, part 2**

* * *

"I apologize for the sudden visit, Your Highness." Yoh tried his best to not stare in shock at the her of Douji family, "My name is Hao Douji, pleased to meet you, My Prince." All Yoh's effort failed then, he take a step back and show his shocked to the boy in front of him.

The boy seems to notice so he finally looked at Yoh straight in the face, and Yoh can tell that he is froze of shock too. There's no one that wouldn't shock at this point, Hao looked exactly like Yoh, the only difference is the length of their hair and their clothes. While Yoh's hair is only barely touch his shoulder, Hao's hair is much longer, his hair went past his shoulder blades and the end of his hair touch his waist.

"I'm Asakura Yoh, The Prince of Forestria." Yoh said slowly, "Um, do you think our family is relates to each other or this is pure coincidence that our faces look exactly the same?" he can't help but asked, it's not like the chance for two person from different family have the same faces is often happen, never happened before actually.

"It's not like I have the answer for that, My Prince, but I can say that the Douji family didn't have any connection to the Royal Family in term of blood connection." Hao said with the same surprise in his voice, but his facial expression is more calmer than Yoh.

"I, I see." Yoh said still in shock, "Um, let's move to the back garden first." he nodded to him and lead the way. His mind go blank, no, it's more like he has too many thought at once that it's causing him a headache so he decided that there's no need for him to think about it and his mind go blank in response.

* * *

Hao managed to pressed his shocked expression, he never expected that the Prince has the same face as him. _But_, he thought as they made their way to the back garden, _his shocked expression is rather cute_.

The Palace is certainly big, but it's like a maze too. There's many stairs and corridors, there's many room too. _I wonder if I will ever get out if I lost in this big Palace_, he thought in horror, it's true that Hao is a high class thief, but he is a bit bad at memorizing a layout of a building if it's have many rooms with the same shape, making him lose his count since everything is the shame shape.

Hao can see the spacious greenery in front of them, so many flowers, grass, and tree. But, the Prince didn't stop, causing him to wonder if there's another back garden.

One of the guards then stopped his walk, "Prince Yoh." He called out to the Prince.

The Prince stopped and turned to them, blinking a few times and looked around, "Oh, we are already here?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, Prince, you are spacing out again." The other guard answered, what caught Hao's attention though, is his blue hair, that kind of hair color is unusual.

'Oh, I see." The Prince laughed sheepishly, he then walked in to the round shape table and a few chairs, he sat on one of the chairs and looked at Hao with gentle eyes. Get the hint, Hao also sat on the chair, the one across from the Prince. The Prince smiled at him, "I'm sorry, I often spacing out when I think I need some rest for my brain".

Hao nodded politely, "It's alright, My Prince." He said calmly, "People have their own problems, I often get lost in spacious building myself, like this Palace, I'm sure I will get lost if I even wander off by myself." He offered the Prince with a friendly smile.

The Prince smile back to him, somehow, his heart beat faster because of the adorable smile on the Prince face. Hao acted normal though, "My Prince." He called politely, "I'm sorry if I'm rude, but can I talk to you in private?" he looked at the Prince seriously.

The Prince blinked, but he smiled warmly at him, "Sure, we will get our dinner served soon, after that we will be left alone, at least, we have enough space to talk in private since the guards will keep watching from afar." He explained calmly, "Do you like green tea?" he change the topic easily.

"Yes, I love Japanese food the most." Hao answered with a bit surprise, he blinked when the Prince grinning wide at his answer.

"Then it's good, tonight dinner them is Japanese food." He said cheerfully, but he said nothing else afterward.

Not long after, a few person come to them, and a man with weird hairdo wearing chef uniform walking on the front line. "Serve the food." The chef said stiffly, from Hao's observation, he tried to stay quiet and watch his behavior.

"This is our chef, Ryu." The Prince said suddenly, causing the chef to flinched, "He is the best cook in the Palace, he is a bit talkative usually, but I figure he is restraining himself in order not to be rude to you, Douji-san".

Hao looked back at the Prince in time to caught a bit of naughty grin before his facial expression turned back into a calm one, "Please just call me Hao, My Prince." He said instead, ignoring the comment about the chef.

Yoh smiled again, "Then please call me Yoh, Hao." He said cheerfully, "At least, just call me Yoh when we are in my Palace and not in public".

Hao can't help but smirked at that, he was waiting for the servants to walked away first though, "Sure, Yoh." He said with seductive voice, the Prince has caught his interest, and he will get whatever it is that caught his interest.

Yoh grinning widely without knowing Hao's intention, "Let's eat then, they are more delicious if they are eaten when they are still warm." He said cheerfully.

Hao want to said his agreement with him, but then a girl walk in, "Yoh-sama." She said seriously, "I heard you ordered the guards to give you some space, so I bring you this." she handed the Prince a sword, from the look of it, the sword is a really fine grade sword.

The girl walked away right after that, causing Hao to sweat dropped, but he chose to shrugghed it off, "Is this Harusame? Isn't this Amidamaru's sword?" Hao asked in surprise, he heard that Amidamaru cares about his sword so much, since the sword is forged by his best friends, the infamous Swordsmith Mosuke.

"Yes, Amidamaru gave the sword to me when I turned 13, he is my teacher and like my own brother to me." Yoh answered calmly as he slipped the sword in his belt, he turned to face Hao with serious expression, even if he is still calm like before, "So, Hao. Let's get to the point, what's the reason you come here for? If it's to maintain the link between the two family, you should visiting my parents, not me".

Hao coughed by the sudden change of topic again, but the most surprising is the fact that the Prince able to read past his cover, _seems like he is not as clueless as what he appeared to be_. "You got me." He said with a grin, then turned serious too, "I merely come because I want to know about you, not just as one of your people, but as your friends and more." He explained carefully, he smiled softly as he waiting for Yoh's reaction.

"By more, you mean . . ." Yoh's words trailed off and he blushed deeply, "Uh, I see, you are a gay then?" he asked hesitantly.

Hao only smiled and shook his head, "More like a bi." He said calmly, causing the Prince to blushed even more if that's possible, "So, I want to know more about you, Yoh".

Yoh is the one who cough this time, and his face is really red, "Le, let's finished e, eating first, I need to calm down." He stuttered and refused to say more.

Hao smirked again, _the Prince is really interesting_, he thought as he continued to eat his food.

* * *

Yoh is really confused, not only confused, but angry and embarrassed too. It's already passed midnight and yet he can't sleep, his mind spinning so fast that he has a headache again. _Sleep, Yoh, you need to sleep_. He told himself, he decided that there's no need for him to think anymore and sleep, he had a meeting the next day after all.

"_Yoh, it's time for you to choose your future partner." Yoh gawked at his mother, Queen Keiko. He want to protest but his mother didn't give him any chance, "You have two candidates, please choose between them"._

_Yoh gaped at the sight of Phoenix and Hao, "What?" he asked in whisper._

"_Choose between us, Prince." The two figures said in unison, "Phoenix The Phantom Thief or Hao Douji the heir of Douji family, which one your choice fall into?" they both winked at Yoh._

"What the hell?!" Yoh yelled as he sat up on his bed, _bed?_ "I see, that's only a dream." He sighed in relief, but then he realized something. If his dream is like that, does that mean that he is a gay too? No, he has an interest in a girl of his childhood too, so does that make him a bi? _But, but_, his mind spun so quickly, but he was dreaming about Phoenix and Hao! "Don't tell me I fall for them?" he asked in disbelief.

Yoh shook his head, it's true that he thinks that Phoenix is an interesting fellow, but that's mainly because he is a strong opponent and . . . and. . . and a bit cool too, but that's doesn't mean that he likes him in that kind of way.

About Hao too, Hao. . . he blushed again. "Are you alright, Yoh?" A voice snapped him out of his thought, "You seems a bit off and it's really rare for you to woke up this early, it's only 5 in the morning, normally you woke up at 6".

Yoh blinked and looked up to meet eye to eye with Anna, "Uh, Anna?" he asked in confusion, then he take a better look at his surrounding, "Uh, since when I'm in the dining room?" he scratch the back of his head.

Anna's face turned into a frown, "You are already here for half an hour, and you were waiting for Ryu to make your breakfast.' She said in annoyance, "What in the world has gotten into you this time?" she waved a hand in front of Yoh, "Are you feeling not well or anything?".

_Great, I make Anna worried about me_, he thought sarcastically, "I'm fine Anna, it's just. . ." he trailed off as he remember what had happened when he sent Hao off the night before.

**Flashback**

"_Thank you for your visit, Hao." Yoh said formally as he sent Hao off at the front gate, "Do you think you will visit me again?" he asked timidly, "It's would be nice if we can become friends"._

_Hao smiled naughtily, "I would like to become more than friends with you, My Prince." He said with seductive voice, causing Yoh to blushed again, "I would like to meet you outside the Palace next time, so that we will have more privacy"._

_Yoh grinned, "Okay, let's call each other later, we have the number after all." He said cheerfully to him._

_Hao smiled warmly at him, "Sure, My prince." He said softly and leaned forward slowly, but then he pulled Yoh into a tight embrace, "I will make you to love me, definitely." He whispered to Yoh's ears, "I want you, My Prince, I really want you"._

_Yoh blushed deeply, his heart beating so fast that he can heard them in his ears, "I, I don't know." He can only said that, "Why don't we become friends first?" his voice only a bit above a whisper._

_Hao chuckled as he tightened his embrace, then he released Yoh slowly, but his head still hidden in Yoh's hair, "I will try my best then." He whispered huskily before he turned and leave._

**End of Flashback**

Yoh blushed deeply at the memory, no wonder he has dream like that, "Uh, I'm fine Anna, it's just that I was thinking about Phoenix and wondering when I would have another match with him." he lied to her, but it's not like he can tell anyone the truth.

"Then the answer is very soon, Prince Yoh." Ren said as he entered the dining room, "Lady Jeanne come here and want to meet with you, she received a notice from Phoenix the night before".

Yoh stood up and ran to the guest room immediately, ignoring Anna and Ren's yells that told him to change his clothes first, "Jeanne!" he exclaimed excitedly as he entered the guest room. He looked around and found a silver haired girl sitting quietly in front of the aquarium, she turned to him as he walked to her, revealing her beautiful red eyes, "Long time no see".

Jeanne smiled sweetly, "Long time no see, Yoh." She said warmly and sounded like she is older than Yoh, but she is actually younger than Yoh by a year, "How long is it since the last time we meet?" she stood up and hugged Yoh, "I missed you my friend".

"I missed you too." Yoh answered her greeting, "It's already 3 years since you went to study in the foreign country." He pat her back lightly, then he pulled apart, "Where do you live now? Are you will leave again?" he gestured for her to take a seat.

Jeanne smiled sweetly again, "I lived not far from Lyserg's place, and I will often go and back from this Kingdom, I still need to finished my study over there, it's just I'm on holiday for a week." She explained softly, her voice filled with happiness, "I'm a bit sad that I can't meet with you as often as before, but I'm happy that you are still healthy and cheerful like usual".

Yoh grinned, "Lyserg has been following his father way and become a detective, right?" he asked cheerfully.

"That's right, Yoh-kun." A new voice joined them, they turned to see a green haired boy walked from the door, "Long time no see. I was chosen to help you in this case, Yoh-kun, and I'm happy to see you again, Jeanne".

"Lyserg." Both Yoh and Jeanne called the boy's name, "Long time no see." They stood up and hugged the boy in triangle hug.

"It's already three years since we last meet together like this, right?" Lyserg asked cheerfully with a big grin adorning his feminine face.

"Yes." Yoh nodded, both Jeanne and Lyserg are his childhood friends, they are both from noble families that have great influential in Forestria. Jeanne has became the head of the family from young age due to her parent's illness, she has a big connection to the neighboring country. Lyserg, on the other hands, is from a family of detectives, they helped to protect the Kingdom since ages ago, "Does this mean that Liam-san sent you to work together with me?" he looked at the green haired boy expectantly

Lyserg nodded, "Yes, but I bet I won't be of any help at all, seeing how good you are by yourself, I'm afraid that I will only become a burden for Dragon." He admitted sheepishly, "Do you think that I can really be of any help to you?" he asked timidly.

"Of course you will." Yoh said in carefree way, then he turned to face Jeanne, "Can I see the notice?" he asked in friendly way.

Jeanne nodded, "Yes, this is actually relates to you." She said calmly and handed him a piece of red paper, Yoh read it immediately.

Hello there, Lady Jeanne.

I will warned you that I will steal your Ruby of Cross Maiden at 10 P.M tomorrow, March 20th. I will get bored if you aren't prepared when the time comes, so I want you to call Dragon so that I will get entertained for a bit and there's a chance I can fail, not that I would fail though.

Phoenix The Phantom Thief

"I see, he sent a letter of challenge through you and if I lost, you will lose your Bloody Maiden." Yoh make a conclusion, then looked at Jeanne, "What do you think?".

"Wait." Lyserg lifted his hand, "The one Phoenix want is Ruby of Cross Maiden, why did you called it Bloody Maiden?" he looked at Yoh and Jeanne in confusion.

"Both names are the same, look." Jeanne placed a picture on the small table, "The Maiden is red because the figure is made from Ruby, then she carrying a silver cross, that's why some people called it Ruby of Cross Maiden while the others called it Bloody Maiden." She rummage her small bag, "The Maiden is displayed at The X building, where all my subordinates secure it, and to get in the building you will need this special card." She handed both boys a silver colored card with a red X on the upper right corner of the card.

"Thank you." Yoh and Lyserg said together, then something clicked in Yoh's head, "Say, Jeanne, is there any possibilities that there's help from the inside?" he asked his suspicion.

Jeanne blinked, "Why do you think so?" she asked in surprise.

"Because it's like this Jeanne, if you need this card to enter the building, then how do you think Phoenix will enter the building not by the help from the inside?" Lyserg explained for Yoh, he looked at Yoh for confirmation, which earning a nod from the Prince.

"Yes, that's what I mean." Yoh agreed, "Jeanne, do you have any idea of who might be the spy?" his voice turned serious.

Jeanne looked thoughtful, "Hm, I remember my subordinates working together with the Patch Clan lately, may be one of the Patch is a spy from Phoenix." She muttered slowly, "But I don't know who is it, I'm sure that mu subordinates are all clean though".

Yoh nodded solemnly, "Okay, leave this matter to Lyserg and I, we will success in catch him tonight, or at least failed him." he said with determined eyes.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review XDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

'_Stands for voice from the past'_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

_**Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone**_

* * *

**I Will Steal Your Heart, part 3**

* * *

"Hello, Silva." Hao greeted as a man with long dark hair come into his working room, "Long time no see".

"Yeah, Hao, little cousin." Silva grinning widely when Hao scowled at him because of the 'little cousin' part, "I see that you are targeting the Bloody Maiden now".

"Yeah." Hao answered, then he smirked, "You know, there's this Dragon that caught my interest, and you know what, he is the Prince." He grin when Silva stare at him open-mouthedly, "I will get him, I will make sure this Dragon fall for me".

"That would be a bit troublesome . . ." Silva muttered softly, but he shook his head, "That's for later, what would you do? You need the X card to get inside the building, what's your plan?" he raised an eyebrow at his cousin as he take a seat across Hao.

Hao turned to face him, "Oh, it's easy, that's why I called you here, I want to copy your card." Then Luchist come into the room, "This is Luchist, please lend your card to him and he will start to work immediately, don't worry about being found out, he is good at this." he smirked again, "I can't wait to have another encounter with Dragon".

Silva merely sighed and complied to the request, "Don't get caught, okay? I heard that Dragon will bring some strong allies tonight, not to mention the Harusame." He warned the boy, who gave him a questioning look, he sighed again, "Dragon is the best disciple of Amidamaru The Great Samurai, don't underestimate him. And with the Harusame, the greatest sword forged by Mosuke The Swordsmith, he is nearly unbeatable, only Amidamaru himself can beat Dragon".

* * *

"It's an hour before the time, all of you do as we planned." Yoh as Dragon said to his allies, Ren, Horo Horo, Anna, Amidamaru, and Lyserg, "We will catch Phoenix tonight, but if we can't catch him, we should at least make him fail to steal the Ruby of Cross Maiden".

"Understood." They said together and ran to the place they are assigned into, Anna at the entrance since she is good ad judge people, Ren at the south entrance to the Bloody Maiden while Horo Horo at the opposite direction because they are good when working together, Amidamaru is working with Marco, a blond haired man with glasses as the head of Jeanne's private guards, to organized where they should placed the guards and Patch Clan, and Lyserg is working with Yoh himself.

"Manta, are you ready?" Yoh asked through his phone to his best friend who is good with technology, he is currently at the control room.

-Yeah, Dragon.- Manta answered with confident, -Everything is ready, just need to work according to the plan-.

"Good." He said and cut off the call, Yoh then turned to Lyserg, "Lyserg, you will assist me as best as you can, are you ready?" he smiled even if he knows that his green haired friend can't see it.

"Yes, Dragon." Lyserg answered with a smiled, but Yoh can still detected the uneasiness in his voice, "I hope I can be of any help, I'm not as good as father after all".

"Don't worry, just focus on our mission." Dragon said cheerfully, but then turned serious, "We will catch him, definitely".

* * *

"10 minutes." Hao mumbled as he stand on the roof of one of the buildings around the X building, his eyes glued at the Fortune of Mermaid in his hand, "Yoh. . ." he gripped the ring tightly as his eyes stare at the building with uncertainty in his eyes.

** Flashback**

"_Silva, what is it that you said that if Yoh fall for me then it would be troublesome?" Hao asked just after Silva stood up to leave, causing him to flopped back to the sofa._

"_You see, Hao, you and Yoh are actually. . ." He trailed off, uncertain if he should tell the truth or not._

"_What's about Yoh and me?" Hao pressed, he glared at the older man, if there's anything that Hao dislike, that would be if he left alone in the dark, "Tell me Silva, what is it that you are hiding from me?"._

"_If I tell you now, it would disturb your action later." Silva tried to escape from the question, but Hao glare at him, "Look, Hao, if after you heard this and you can't concentrate-"._

"_Tell me, Silva." Hao growled in anger, cutting off his cousin's words, his eyes sharp and his voice cold, "Don't hide anything from me"._

_Silva gulped, "You are brothers, twins." He said with a low voice, afraid if the boy will get angrier than before._

_Hao's eyes widened, "What did you say?" he asked in disbelief, ". . .Brothers? . . . Twins? . . . How come?"._

_Silva gulped again, "It's all started because of Asanoha-san's inability to have children, and she is the only child of the Douji family. Asakura Yohken, the King's cousin and as Asanoha's husband, knew about this and he committed a crime with Faust VIII, the Royal Family's doctor. When the Queen gave birth to both of you, the King is away from the Palace, Faust hired a man to acted as if you were kidnapped by birth and the man gave you to Yohken." He explained carefully, "After that, the man Faust hired get caught and told Amidamaru, as the head of guards, about Faust. Faust then put into jail in the Palace while Yohken managed to lied to them that the baby in his care was not the First Prince, but adopted from an orphanage from another country." He looked at Hao with serious face, "You are the First Prince, Hao, you are Yoh's older twin brother"._

**End of Flashback**

Hao gritted his teeth, "Damn you, Yohken. I thought you are my father, but actually you separated me from my twin." He grumbled in rage, then he looked at the ring again, "But, that's already in the past, I can't change it." He sighed and keep the ring in his pocket, he will return the Fortune of Mermaid to Yoh later. He looked at the sky, "The scary part is. . . I fall in love with my own twin".

* * *

"2 minutes more." Yoh mumbled to himself as he looked at his watch, "I can't wait to have another match with Phoenix." He chuckled softly, "Man, I'm curious about his true identity".

"And what will you do if you know?" Lyserg asked as they made their way to the entrance.

"Nothing, I just want to know." Yoh answered cheerfully, he giggle to himself in excitement, "I really want to have another fight with him".

They arrived at the entrance just in time for Phoenix to take action, there's a smoke bomb thrown into the building from the air vent, it seems like it mixed with sleeping gas since Anna and the others who was placed at the entrance fell unconscious to the ground. From inside the smoke, Yoh can see a figure opened the door and ran in to the direction of Bloody Maiden. "Manta!" Yoh yelled as he started to run after Phoenix.

Right after he called out, the door locked and there's a bar placed before and after the door to prevent Phoenix to flee later. Yoh caught a sight of Phoenix widened his eyes for a second before he turned around and fastened his speed, smiling to himself, Yoh ran after Phoenix with Lyserg following him.

"Marco, Amidamaru!" He yelled as a signal for them to appear, a second later, the two man come out from their hiding along with many other man. Yoh turned to Lyserg and nod, they turned around and circling back to the Bloody Maiden's room.

* * *

Hao never thought there would come a day when he is stressing during his job, normally, he would enjoy it when he get in difficult situation. But now that he get in difficult situation like this, all he can think of are how he can get the Maiden and flee from the building.

_It's seems like Yoh had planned everything very well today_, he thought when he fight with the two high class guards, Marco and Amidamaru he guessed, since that's what Dragon yelled before the two man come out of nowhere. He had managed to knocked out all the other guards with ease, but the two man is definitely not that easy. Then, after about 10 minutes struggle against them, Hao knocked them out by taking advantages of their bad way of fighting in team.

Hao take a deep breath to calm his nerves, it's not good if he work under panic attack. _It's just like what Silva said, hearing the news is definitely disturbing my work_. He shake his head and run to the Bloody Maiden's chamber.

"You won't get pass me." A Chinese boy yelled to him, he remembered that the name is Ren, then Horo Horo must be of the other side of the room seeing how those two never separated from each other during their work.

"Don't get too cocky, only Dragon can match my fighting ability." Hao said in mocking tone, then he swung his sword at him, he chose to use sword this time since Silva said Yoh would use Harusame.

Ren smirked and clashed their weapon together, the Chinese boy is using a Kwan-Dao as his weapon. He then jumped back from Hao, causing him to raised his eyebrows, "Chuuka Zanmai (Rapid Tempo Assault)!" the boy yelled as he attacked rapidly.

Hao gasped and jumped aside from the attack, his eyes widened when he saw the damaged from the attack, _I would be dead if I get in one of those attack_, he thought in horror, why not? Even the wall get stabbed and cracked.

"I won't let you pass, the Dragon said he want to catch you himself, so I will at least make you fail to steal the Maiden." Ren said with a smirk.

"Why are you doing what he said, aren't you the Prince's guard?" Hao asked to distract him as he make his way circling the room.

"The Prince saved my and my sister's life during the war, I owed him, so if he want me to help Dragon, I will." He said seriously, still with the confident smirk, "You know, you may be stronger than Dragon, but you underestimate his skill".

"What?" Hao asked in confusion, then he felt it, there's someone behind him. He turned around in time to avoided the attack from the blue haired boy, Horo Horo, the other guard on Prince side.

"Sharp, aren't you." A new voice joined him as two figure walked from behind Horo Horo, one of them is Dragon, and the other boy has green hair like the famous detective Liam Diethel.

Ren and Horo Horo back away, along with the green haired boy, they formed a triangle and moved circling Hao alias Phoenix The Phantom Thief and Dragon The Tracker alias Yoh The Prince of Forestria.

"Hello there, Dragon The Tracker." Hao said calmly, the situation is really dangerous now, the possibility for him to get caught is high, "It's nice to know that you fight me seriously this time." He slipped his hand to his pocket and press the emergency button that will tell all his servants and Opacho to flee, he won't let them to get caught along with him.

"Yeah, long time no see, Phoenix The Phantom Thief." Dragon said with the same level of calmness, "As I promised, I will catch you this time and fight with my all." He unsheathed a sword from his waist, "Let me introduced you, this is the Sword of Amidamaru The Great Samurai, Harusame".

Hao lifted his sword in front of him and pointing at Yoh, "This is the Ancient Sword of The Medium, Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi." He said calmly and charge immediately, which defended skillfully by Yoh.

Hao noticed that Yoh's movement improved greatly in just a few days, if the case is like Hao, then the cause is because he uses the sword that suitable for him, just like how Hao himself can move better with Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi.

They exchange hit many times nd Hao managed to make Yoh slower, but just when he wanted to attack Yoh, which he is sure that will cause Yoh to lose, he hesitate. Even he himself doesn't know what caused him to hesitate to attack, but Yoh use that hesitation to threw Hao's weapon away and placed the edge of his sword on Hao's neck.

"You lose, Phoenix, I will put you to jail." Right after Yoh said that, Ren, Horo Horo and Lyserg work together to tied him, to make sure he can't flee later.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : The next one is the last chapter!

Hao & Yoh : Please review (Smirk).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

'_Stands for voice from the past'_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

_**Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone**_

* * *

**I Will Steal Your Heart, part 4**

* * *

"Ouch." Hao yelped when he thrown into a cell, he looked up to see Dragon removed his mask.

"It's nice to finally caught you, Phoenix." He said cheerfully, then he turned to the others, "Can all of you leave? I want to talk to him in private".

Normally, people will refuse to that kind of request, but Hao is flabbergasted when they complied to the Prince, _why the hell they didn't stay behind to protect the Prince?_ He thought in shock and confusion, but the most confusing is the fact that he is care more about the people around Yoh than the situation he is in. "So, you want to know my real identity, My Prince?" he asked calmly, even he managed to surprised himself when he thought that it's okay to reveal his identity to Yoh.

"Yes." Yoh nodded with a grin, "Well, I enjoy my fight with you very much, so, let me removed your mask." He entered the cell and closed the door behind him.

""You stupid, it's fortunate for you that it's me that in the cell with you, if it's another criminal, they will attack you for sure." Hao growled in shock, "How reckless can you be, Yoh?" he shook his head in disbelief.

Yoh simply grinned and placed both hands on Hao's cheek, "I know you won't hurt me, I'm good at judging people, my teacher is really good at this after all." He said cheerfully, "Now, I will remove it".

Something in Yoh's smile helped Hao make his choice, _it's doesn't matter if he is my twin or not, the fact that I love him will not change_. Hao placed a hand on Yoh's left hand, "Do you want to know a secret?" he asked with seductive voice.

Yoh blushed a bit hearing his voice, "What is it?" he asked innocently, he doesn't even have any suspicion in his voice, again this make Hao worrying about Yoh's future, people can easily manipulate him.

* * *

"Ah! This is frustrating!" Ren flinched when Yoh yelled out loud as he stabbed his toast with his bread knife, this is the first time he seen The Prince acting like that.

"What's wrong, Prince Yoh?" Horo Horo asked in worry and fear, it's normal, Yoh _**is**_ very scary when he is angry.

"I don't know what to do, my head spinning so fast that it hurts." The Prince answered as he gripped the knife so tightly that the tip of his fingers whitened, "I don't know what to do, the more I think the more it hurts, but I can't just ignore it and forget the matter like how I usually do".

"And, why is that?" Anna asked in her cold voice, Ren noticed that the only times Anna used cold tone is when Yoh hiding something from her or when something went wrong from what she planned, in other word, she is pissed off right now.

"Forget it." Yoh said and stood up, "Tell Ryu to bring some meat buns and water bottles to my room for me later, I lost my appetite." He said and stomped out of the dining room.

Ren sighed and following silently behind him, "Ren?" Horo Horo asked him unsurely, Ren only shook his head and continued his walk. He knows that Yoh can't tell anyone, even the most trustworthy Anna, he knows that it's impossible to tell anyone since the problem is really serious and dangerous if anyone know.

Yeah, since he saw everything that happened after Yoh want them to left him alone with Phoenix The Phantom Thief.

**Flashback**

"_Do you think it's alright to leave the Prince alone?" Ren asked as he took a look back to the jail direction._

"_Yoh is strong, it's alright." Anna answered without looking back, "It's late, I want to sleep"._

_Ren sighed as everyone agreed with her, but Ren didn't agree, he decided to walked back to the cell._

"_Now, I will removed it." He heard Yoh said to Phoenix, carefully, Ren take a peek at the cell using a mirror. In the Forestria, it's important for the guards to bring a mirror to wherever they go because it's convenient for spying._

_He can see the Phoenix placed a hand above Yoh's hand on his cheek "Do you want to know a secret?" Phoenix asked, Am I imagining the seductive tone in his voice?_

"_What is it?" The Prince asked innocently, Ren's hand twitched, sometimes The Prince is just too carefree. Then Phoenix pulled The Prince into a hug, Ren stiffened when the Phoenix removed his mask, Hao Douji?! He yelled mentally, Phoenix is Hao Douji?!_

_Ren blinked, Hao whispered something to Yoh that make him frozen, then to Ren's utter shock, Hao kissed Yoh! What the hell?! He yelled in disbelief mentally, but even he felt himself frozen and couldn't move from his spot._

_Ren's face reddened, The Prince seemed to answer the kiss, but then a few second later, Yoh pushed Hao away, "What the hell are you thinking?" Yoh gasped for air, "No, what the hell are **we** thinking?" he shook his head and looked around, causing Ren to moved his hand so that Yoh won't be able to see the mirror._

"_So, you like me too?" Ren heard Hao chuckled, "Then, I finally success in stealing your heart." Ren's ears twitched, what? He moved his hand again, relieved that the two didn't notice him._

"_As I thought, you are Hao. But, please shut up." Ren heard Yoh growled, but The Prince's face is extremely red, "What about what you said? We are brothers? Moreover twins? And I'm the younger one? How come? Isn't that make us committing incest?" he asked as he take a seat beside Hao, the question though, make Ren take a sharp breath, twins?_

"_Well, it's true, I heard the story from my cousin, Silva." Hao answered calmly, "He told me about how I was 'kidnapped' when I was newborn baby, if you want to know the detailed story, asked . . ." Ren can't heard the next word since Hao whispered it, "Silva said that he is the one who helped my kidnapping." He looked at Yoh and winked, "But I don't care if we are brothers or not, I already fall for you, that fact would never change"._

_Yoh's face reddened even more, well if that's possible, "Aargh, I will take my leave." Yoh said and stood up._

_Ren get panicked and wanted to leave, but Hao caught Yoh's hand, "Wait, Yoh, I have something for you." He said and fishing his coat's pocket, he then handed it to Yoh, "I give this back"._

_Yoh gasped when he looked at what Hao gave him, "Fortune of Mermaid, but why?" he asked in surprise. Yes, why? Ren agreed silently, he never thought that Phoenix will ever returned whatever he had stole._

"_There's no particular reason, I just wanted to return it, and you said that's you friend's family heirloom, right?" Hao answered nonchalantly, "If you want, I can write where I keep all the stolen good are." He offered with a smile, "It's seems like I have to retire from this kind of world and pay my sin for stealing all this time, visit me in here sometimes, okay? Otouto"._

**End of Flashback**

_I was gone right after that, but The Prince seems like a walking doll the following days, then all the sudden he yelled out his frustration_, _Huh?_ Ren blinked when The Prince suddenly change his course, _where does he want to go?_

Ren followed after Yoh and surprised to find the Prince went to the special cell where Faust is imprisoned in, _why the hell he go to this place?_ He knows that Yoh is always treat the criminal kindly, but to come to see Faust is like asking for trouble. He quickened his pace and hid himself behind the door, "Tell me the truth." He heard Yoh said with unusually cold tone.

"What truth, Your Highness?" Faust's voice answered, his voice is very much sound like a whisper.

"Is that true that I have a twin?" Yoh asked to the point.

There's a silence for a few minutes, then Faust answered, "Yes, that's true, Your Highness, you have an older twin brother. I assumed that you have met him?" another silence following his words.

"He is in jail now because he has committed a thievery, he is Phoenix The Phantom Thief if you ever heard about him." Yoh answered in annoyance, or so Ren thought since he never heard The Prince used that tone before.

Ren heard Faust sighed, "It's seems that he was following Yohken's way of living, he was the former Phoenix The Phantom Thief." He said in resigned tone, "I already told him to stop, but he didn't listen to me, if only he listened maybe The First Prince would still has his freedom. Unfortunately The King won't see who it is, a criminal is a criminal." Then there's a little more silence, "The only way to helped him is if you, as Dragon The Tracker helped him escape from this Palace, Your Highness".

Ren sighed when once again a silence engulfed the two people, he stepped in to the cell, "So, do you want to helped him get out, Yoh?" he asked to the point.

Yoh jumped and turned around, "Ren!" he gasped, his eyes wide and his expression is like a kid get caught red handed eating chocolate when his parents forbid him to, "W, what are you doing here?" he take a step back while Ren take a step forward.

"I was following you." He said matter-of-factly, "So, you want to help him or not?" he looked at Yoh straight in the eyes.

Yoh gulped, "Of course I want, and if you want to stop me, don't blame me for beat you to pulp." He said seriously, his eyes narrowed to show that he is serious. Ren's answer to that is only a smirk.

* * *

Hao sighed as he stare up at the ceilings, then he turned to the window and stare at the night sky, "I wonder why there's no movement from the Royal Family for my case? I'm sure Yoh already tell the world that I got caught and in jail now." He mumbled to himself, _it's already 3 days and there's no move to judge for my mistake and punish me_.

Just when he wanted to sleep, Hao heard a foot steps towards his cell. With a sigh, Hao sat up and waiting for whoever they are to come. "Hey, Hao." Hao blinked when Yoh popped his head to his cell.

"Yoh." Hao gaped, "What. . . are you doing in the cell this late?" he can't help but ask since he found out that Yoh is far too careless for a Prince, he often wondered how in the world he can become Dragon.

Yoh grinned and walked in with a plastic bag contained 2 pieces of bread and a bottle of water inside, "Here, I bring you some midnight snack." He said cheerfully and step in to the cell, again causing Hao to blinked since he is wearing Dragon's uniform and he brought Phoenix uniform with him.

"Prince, don't take too long." Another voice rang from behind him.

"Don't worry, Ren, it won't take that long." Yoh answered calmly and sat beside Hao, he handed the bread to him, "Here, enjoy it, I'm sure the food for prisoner taste bad, right?" he grinned again.

Hao sighed and nodded, he remembered that all the food for prisoners are all tasteless, some which has a taste was really bad. "Thank you." He answered softly and ate in silent.

Yoh grinning widely at him, "Do you like it? The Meat Bun was made by our chef, he is so skilled at cooking." He informed Hao cheerfully.

"It's good, but I like the Strawberry more than the Meat, is he also the one who made it?" Hao asked as he finished eating and drank his drink.

"Nope, I made it this evening, I'm glad that you like it." Yoh chuckled when Hao gawked at him, even he couldn't make a simple fried noodle and here his younger sibling can make something like Strawberry Bread, is it because Yoh was raised in the Palace? "Well, give me your hands." He suddenly get serious.

Hao frowned but complied silently, he move his hands to Yoh, there's a handcuff on his hands and they are heavy. "What's with my hands?" he asked in confusion.

"This." Yoh answered as he take out a hair pin and, in a few second, he opened the handcuff with ease, "Let's get out, we are leaving".

Hao gasped, "Yoh, you are a Prince!" he hissed in shock, just how stupid can Yoh be? He is so stupid and careless right now.

Yoh grinned, "You are a Prince yourself, Hao." He said calmly, then handed something to Hao, "Wear it, we will get out, and we need to get out fast".

Hao reluctantly wear the hooded cloak, then Yoh grabbed him and dragged him outside the cell. "Be careful on your way, Yoh." Hao jumped when he found Ren is still there, without Horo Horo this time.

"Yes, sorry." Yoh said apologetically and punched him on the head, causing the boy to fell to the ground with bleeding head.

Hao yelped, but before he can say a word, Ren take a peek from his lying position and gestured for them to leave. From the little move, Hao can tell that it's all planned beforehand and Ren is helping Yoh, so without a word, Yoh and Hao ran out from the Palace and met up with Faust outside the Palace.

* * *

"So, in the end, The Twin Princes fled from the Palace along with Faust. A week after they fled from the Palace, Phoenix started to returned all the stuff he had stole in the past along with a letter of apology to the owners. The Prince had wrote a letter that saying he was bored by the strict law of being a Prince and ran away, Ren stay quiet about the escape, he lied by saying that Phoenix managed to flee because Faust helped him. On the other hand, Faust can got out thanks to Horo Horo's cooperation by letting him out, he said that Faust broke the lock in order to fled. Until now, Phoenix identity is still a mystery, The Prince whereabouts is unknown to the world, and Faust also disappeared without any news." A 15 years old teenage girl with a long light brown hair tied in ponytail said cheerfully, she is wearing a tight white t-shirt inside a black long sleeves coat with a Nine Tails Fox on the back, a single earring in the shape of Star on her left ear while a single earring in the shape of Leaf adorned her right ear, a white jeans and a simple black Ninja's style half mask covered her face. She is also wearing a double white belts and a pair of white boots, she looked confident standing on a high fence of the balcony of the former Prince Yoh's room, "That's why Anna Kyoyama adopted officially to the Asakura Family and become the next Queen, surprisingly, Ren married with Queen Anna and become the King".

"I see, so that's what happened, even after 17 years grown up in the Palace, I didn't know this story." A young man with blond hair wearing a simple white t-shirt inside a cream colored jacket with Asakura emblem on the back, blue jeans and a wooden sandal commented, "But how come you know about this?" his golden eye stare at the girl before him.

The girl smile inside her mask, "Prince Hana, it's because I'm the adopted daughter of Phoenix and Dragon." She said cheerfully, causing Hana to stare in shock with open mouth at her.

"Anna." Another voice joining their conversation as two figure jumped to the both side of the girl on the fence. "What are you doing here with Hana?" One of the figure asked casually.

"Phoenix is right, If Anna caught us by any chance, she will surely kill us." The other figure agreed.

"Dragon, that aside, we are here to fetch you, Kyuubi, we need your help on our mission tonight." Phoenix said urgently.

The girl nodded, "Prince Hana, stay quiet about our meeting tonight." she said as she take a step back from Hana, "I'm Anna III of Douji Family, Phoenix and Dragon's daughter who are no longer thief and Prince." She continued even after the two already jumped out from the balcony, "Dragon The Tracker, Phoenix The Hacker and I, Kyuubi the Master of Disguise we are an independent Spy organization, please tell your father my thanks for helping my parents back there!" she waved her hand and jumped from the balcony following after her 'parents'.

"Dragon The Tracker and Phoenix The Hacker, they are uncle Yoh and Hao." Hana muttered softly as he watched their retreating figure with awe-struck expression, "Anna The Third of Douji Family." A smile formed on Hana's face, "Later, I will be the one who steal your heart, Kyuubi The Master of Disguise".

_**Fin**_

* * *

Froim : Please review XDDD


End file.
